


Arclight Family Drabbles

by TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: A Lot Of -FacePalm- Moments, AU, Babies, Candy, Child Fights, Children! Yu-Gi-Oh Characters (Not Faker and Byron), Drabbles, Kawaii, OC's - Freeform, OOC characters, Other, Pancakes, People Get Spooked, Pranking, Quattro In A Dress As A Punishment, STRAWBERRIES XD Trey Rubbed Off On Me, Swimming, This Crappy Story Is Brought To You By: Dr.Pepper™-Who Is Dr.Fakers Best Friend, Trey Saying 'Spoopy', Trey Says Words Wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt/pseuds/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt
Summary: So, Arclight Family Drabbles...Random Shit (whoops watch my language, this is rated 10+)Kawaii People..."AWWW LOOK AT TREY!Dafaq bich, dat little dude is my brother now?!Thomas, Trey was ALWAYS your brother.No.Don't be rude!Nu-uh. I'm not rude you are.URGH"Troubles of younger siblings...ENJOY BICHES~





	

"Owey"  
Quinton looked up from his book to see Trey waddling over, his pudgy hand holding a finger. Quattro comes barreling behind him, and hops up beside Quinton quickly.   
"I didn't do it I swear!"  
"Owey. Fing-Fuh-Fun-Fingy huwrtses."  
Quinton sighed, then opened up his arms to his littlist brother, who   
-with great trouble mind you-  
got in his lap.  
"What's wrong Trey?"  
Trey held out his pinky finger, which had a small burn on it. Quinton touched it gently, and Treys lower lip trembled. Quinton peeled Quattro off him, and picked up Trey. He got a first aid kit and treated to Trey. While doing so, he questioned Quattro.  
"So, what happened?"  
"..."  
"Quattro, answer me."  
"..." Trey was finished, so Quinton turned and faced Quattro, and was met with tears in the little boys crimson eyes.   
"Aw, come here and tell me what happened. I won't get angry." Quattro nodded, and snuggled into Quinton.  
"Well, I was trying to make you lunch, and Trey wanted to help."  
"Hawp," Trey said happily.  
"So I got water in a pot, and told him to watch the stove,"  
Quinton face-palmed at his brothers stupidity, trying not to laugh.  
"But then, the pot fell and Trey burnt his fin-fuh-fuhck(lol quattro dont cuss!)-finger! Trey burnt his finger, and it's my fault." Quattro started to cry. Quinton smiled, it really was cute.  
"Want me to help you guys?"  
Trey and Quattro lit up, and Trey helpfully said, "I need to make pee"  
Quinton laughed. "Okay, go on."  
Quattro smiled at Quinton, then made a little 'o' with is mouth.  
"Brother, is Trey a girl?"  
"Huh? No,"  
"How do you know?"  
"How do I- Quattro, we are not talking about that yet," Quinton said, mentally face-palming.  
(TOLD YA THERE WOULD BE FACEPALMING)


End file.
